House of Flames
by Jesus4Eternity
Summary: Rufus discovers that he is not immortal, and seeks revenge on Victor and the rest of Anubis House. If he can't be immortal, no one can. Fire destroys all evidence, right?
1. Admittance

**A/N: Hey y'all. So, this is my second fanfiction, and my first that actually has a storyline- my other one, Bizarre, is just a series of one-shot pairings (but you can totally read that too, as long as you don't mind really fluffy stuff). **

**Also, I'm trying to stay true to Fabian's character, which is this really shy boy, in my opinion. Most Fabina I read is Nina and Fabian very comfortable with each other, but their relationship was more of that slightly-awkward-but-adorable one, where you're best friends but sometimes slightly more and… yeah. So there's not going to be much fluff here, just because I don't see Nina and Fabian kissing every moment. I see them doing what they always do- secret smiles, blushing, and being really adorabley awkward. They hold hands sometimes, but they're not public about their relationship. Yay. So, um, let's get started!**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

Fabian POV

Nina pullea away from the kiss, her cheeks flushed with emotion. "I meant what I said, Nina. You are beautiful." A shy smile crosses her face, and she lookes down at her shoes.

"Th- Thanks, Fabian." She stumbles over her words, but when her eyes meet mine, they're shining. Amber would kill me later, but I gently lead Nina out of the spotlight and into a position both of us were more comfortable in- not on stage, and surrounded by our housemates.

"Nina! Oh my gosh, y'all were so cute up there! Anyway, where are you going for Winter Break?" Amber gushes as I take my hands off her waist, but keep one of her hands.

"Um, nowhere. Tickets to America are far too expensive, and since I'm here on scholarship…" She trails off, looking back down at her shoes.

"Oh. Well, we've got a week until we're allowed to leave, and none of us have classes, because the teachers have excused everyone from final exams!" Amber jumps a bit and Nina shruggs. "Nina, are you alright? You should be happy! The mystery's over, Fabian's got you, and we have nothing to do for a week!" She shruggs again.

"Amber… I want to go home for Christmas." I can't see her face, but I know her eyes are teary by the way I hear her voice break. My arms come back around her waist, pulling her closer to me for comfort, but she shakes her head. "I've got to go." She rushes out of the room from a side door, wiping her eyes as she went. I'm about to follow her, but Amber shakes her head.

"As much as I admire you for this, Fabian, this is one thing you can't help her with. Nina!" And she flies out the door.

Amber POV

"Nina?" I find her in the hallway, leaning against the lockers.

"Hi Amber." She stands up, wiping her eyes and trying to smile.

"Listen, Nina- as long as it's okay with your Gran… if you'd like to come to my place for Christmas, my parents will let you come over. And if they won't, which I'm sure they will, you could go to Patricia's, or Mara's, or even Fabian's! We're not going to leave you alone on Christmas." Fabian, who had apparently not taken my advice, comes up behind her and wraps an arm around Nina's waist, awkwardly pulling her close.

"Here, Nina. I'll call my Daddy right now!" I pull out my cell phone and dial my dad's number. "Daddy? Hi, it's Amber. I was wondering if my friend Nina could come over for the winter holidays. She lives in America, and, um, she's on scholarship, so she can't go back…." I really hope he understands; having Nina over would be so much fun, and plus, we could take a break from having Victor on our trail. I mean, Sibuna's fun and I love it, but he was (is?) an unpleasant part of it. And I definitely don't want Nina to be alone at the house with nobody but Victor for company.

"Yes, of course! We'll just pick the both of you up at the airport in a week's time. You two can share your room, or she can take the guest bedroom."

"Yay! Thanks, Daddy!" I run back towards Nina and envelope her in a hug. "You can come over for Christmas!" She grins widely, an unbelievable look coming over her features.

"Really? Your parents are okay with it?" I nod and grab her hand- well, the one Fabian doesn't have.

"Of course! I bet we could even have Fabian over for dinner, if you wanted! You live close, don't you?" I turn to him, smiling my heart out.

"Yeah, sorta…."

"Amber, don't worry about that. I don't want to cause your parents too much stress, or Fabian's, after what you're doing for me." Nina smiles again- she looks really happy. Is she not used to spending Christmas with her family? Well, I guess she wouldn't be, because of the accident. Well then, I vow to give her the best Christmas ever.

Fabian POV

Nina, Amber, and I walk back to the dance with our hands still entwined. Nina seems joyous, particularly about Amber's Christmas surprise, but also… frightened. "Nina? You're not okay, are you?" She jumps a bit, then shakes her head.

"I'm afraid that Rufus is going to come back. Once he finds out he's not immortal… He's going to kill me, Fabian." I so badly want to wrap my arms around her and keep her safe, but the same shyness that had kept me from doing most things this year stops me. So I just hold her hand and turn her to face me.

"And how will killing you help anything? Only you know where the Cup is, so if he kills you, he's never going to find it."

"Yeah, but he might torture me. Or kill my friends to get it out of me. Kill you." Her voice rings true in my ears even through the racket of the dance.

"Nina… Don't worry about that right now. I know it sounds cliché, but just… relax. At least for tonight, you're safe. We have a week off from school, and you and I can just talk." She smiles at the thought.

"Yeah, just talk. Fabian?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For tackling Rufus, for saving me, for replacing the elixir, for asking me here, for dancing, for being nice to me the first day… For everything." We're both blushing awkwardly, but I fight it for a moment.

"That's part of being your best friend. And…" I take a deep breath, still blushing, "Your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend." I watch her as she mulls the term over. Her face is unreadable, but suddenly, she blushes harder. "Does that make me your girlfriend, Fabian?"

And, shyly, I whisper one simple word.

"Yes."

**A/N: Okay, so, I hope you liked that first chapter. Um, there is a reason this is called House of Flames, but I want to give everyone a healthy dose of Fabina before delving into another mystery. :D So, um, Review, please? :) And to all the readers of Bizarre- I'm updating now. Also, I'm sorry it's not as long as my chapters usually are. :/**


	2. Best Friend

**A/N: Thanks for all the good reviews guys! But I wanted to tell you- as much as I enjoy reading "This is really adorable! UPDATE!" I'd like some constructive criticism. I know I'm not the best author out there, and I'd like to improve. Don't worry about hurting my feelings- please, tell me what I can do better! I'd appreciate it. :) With that lovely note, I think I'll drag Fabian out here to do the disclaimer.**

**Fabian: Why is it always me?**

**Amanda: You sound like Neville Longbottom (who I don't own, by the way).**

**Fabian: But why?**

**Amanda: Because I love you.**

**Fabian: I love you too!**

**Amanda: Yay!**

**Fabian: -awkwardly- Um, Amanda doesn't own House of Anubis. And she'd like to say that I am now her boyfriend, because Nina was all a dream and she came to the House instead. –smiles-**

**Amanda: Yep! Now let's celebrate our relationship with stories! :D**

Nina POV

"Yes?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes." He whispers.

"Yes!" I break into a grin and hug him tightly, not realizing how much we're both blushing until I pull away. "Sorry…" I mumble, but he rolls his eyes and tilts my chin up.

"Our housemates are in giggles. Let's go." He whispers, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and going to join our house. Amber is bouncing up and down as if she can't believe it.

"I knew it! Didn't I tell you? Oh, I knew it!" She giggles, and I smile.

"Thanks, Amber." I whisper as Fabian takes my hand. "Really. I couldn't have asked for a better best friend."

Fabian raises his eyebrows. "You're my guyfriend, there's a difference. And plus, now, you're my boyfriend."

"Finally, she admits it!" Jerome throws his hands into the air and Mara laughs.

"Jerome…" But I can't think of a comeback as Fabian chuckles.

"Yes. Nina and I are officially stepping out. Amber, yes, you can make a scrapbook. Patricia, no, this does not give you the right to bother me about it whenever you want. Mara, yes, it's not just one of Jerome and Alfie's tricks. Jerome, this does not give you an excuse to randomly barge into my room, nor will it ever. Alfie, no, aliens didn't persuade her. Mick, yes, I did act on my feelings." He answers all of their unanswered questions as I laugh at their faces. "And Nina- I'm going to miss you over break." He blushes and kisses my cheek to a chorus of "Awwwww!" from the House. "Make sure to keep in touch, yeah?" He jokes.

"Of course. Even Amber will be sick of it by the end." Jerome mumbles, but I just laugh again. Tonight is perfect.

Joy POV

"Nina? Can I talk to you?" I ask as she turns from Fabian.

"Joy? Yeah, sure." She slips out of his hold and follows me out into the hallway. "Joy- Is this about Fabian?" She bites her lip and blushes slightly, and I remember myself doing the exact same thing.

"Yes. I wanted to say- that I'm happy for you. A lot of people here thought that I liked Fabian, and that we were dating. I thought I'd clear it up now that we're just friends. Very close friends, but just friends. I've never liked him that way, and we've never dated. I figured that, before we caught up, you should know that there's no reason to be jealous." Every word is true. I have never liked Fabian, and I really am happy for her. Fabian deserves a girl like Nina.

"Thanks, Joy. That- that means a lot. I was worried that you might hate me, for, um- dating him." She looked down at her feet again, her face red.

"No! No, no, no. He really likes you Nina. I could tell when you ran into Patricia the first day. The way he looked at you- he loves you, Nina. He deserves a girl like you. And you deserve him." I smile and watch as her face becomes full of wonder.

"Really? You're not lying? It's not that I don't trust you, but with what's been going on, it's hard to know who to trust." She gives a small smile.

"I'm not lying. I'm really not jealous. And I want to be friends, Nina. Everyone thinks we can't, because of him, but I don't see why not." She nods.

"Of course. I'd like that, Joy." Fabian walks through the door at that moment, taking her hand and blushing.

"I haven't gotten to tell you yet Fabian- but congratulations. You really are made for each other. Be nice to her- she deserves it." Nina smiles wider.

"Joy? Tonight- do you want to talk? Just us. There's a lot to discuss that we can't say with Fabian around." I see the gleam in her eyes and laugh.

"Of course." Fabian looks frightened. "I'd like to get to know you, Nina. If Fabian loves you, then you're definitely worth meeting. And plus- there are some things you should know about Fabian. Certain things that happened in the eighth grade." He looks even more frightened.

"Really, Joy? Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Nope. Anyway, Nina, I'll leave you and Fabes alone, but I'll talk to you tonight. Beware- I'm on Amber's side here. You two are too adorable to not take pictures." Both of them turn bright red.

Fabian POV

"Are you okay?" I ask Nina, shyly putting my arms around her waist. She moves slightly, and I retract, but she shakes her head.

"Sorry, that was just- unexpected." Both of us are pink in the face.

"What was Joy saying?" I question, letting the blood drain out of my face.

"Oh, that she was happy for us and not to worry about being jealous." She smiles, turning around and wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I gasp a bit, biting my lip as she pulls back.

"Sorry, that was just- unexpected." She laughs, and leans against my chest.

"We're talking tonight. I'm happy about it- anyone who was or is your best friend is worth getting to know. Fabian… I'm still your best friend, right?"

"Nina Martin, you are the Chosen One, the new girl, the top student, and many other things. But you will always be my best friend. You might not always be my girlfriend," I see her eyes tear up at that, and gently brush them away, "Shhhh. You might not always be my girlfriend, because at some point, you're going to be my wife. But, Nina Martin, you will always be my best friend." And we shared the second kiss of the night.

**Sorry it's a bit short! I'm writing the next chapter of Bizarre, this, and starting a new one. :) Also, I was reading one story, and each HoA character had a different nickname. Does anyone know who came up with them? The only one I remember is Stutter Rutter. xD**

**Anyway, review- I want to know how to improve:)**


End file.
